


When You Messed Up (Apologise)

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Peter Parker, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Will add tags as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Peter rarely yells, so when he does, the others know they've done something wrong and are quick to apologise and back down.





	When You Messed Up (Apologise)

It was common knowledge that Peter Parker was a soft, bumbling, awkward little fifteen year old. He never raised his voice, never back-talked or sassed (unless it was Clint, Sam, or Tony), and never- EVER- yelled at _anyone_.

So, it came as a real shock to everyone when the polite, level-headed teen got extremely angry over... Star Wars? Lets back track a little:

Peter was sitting in the common room with Tony, cuddled up against the man's side, and they were watching the Star Wars movies together for the umpteenth time.

There's an explosion on screen and Peter jumps slightly, having almost have been asleep not five seconds ago. He feels Tony's body shake and he looks up blearily to see the man trying to hold back laughter.

Peter glares halfheartedly and swats gently at Tony's arm before snuggling further into his side.

It's peaceful tonight. Peter likes it better when it's just the two of them, because Tony doesn't have to be fake around him, and Peter can let his walls down. Tony's arm wraps further around the teen and then relaxes once more.

But then, that peace is broken.

"What are you nerd watching?" Clint asks suddenly, hurdling over the couch to sit beside them. Peter glances over at the bird-themed hero before looking back at the screen, feeling his eyes drooping shut. Tony raises his free hand to his lips to signal for Clint to be quiet, and the man raises his hands in mock defence.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, it's coming on almost one in the morning. Clint decides it's time to give him unwarranted opinion,

"God, this movie sucks."

Peter jolts up, his mouth hanging open, and then he goes  _off._

"WHAT?? What do you  _mean_ it sucks? You suck! These movies are CLASSICS. How can you not love them?? Are you serious? I can't believe you right now-"

Clint looks alarmed, and he looks up at Tony for help, but the man just shrugs. Peter rants for a few more minutes before Tony gently soothes him back into his arms. "C'mon kid, lets get you to bed." Tony says softly, lifting Peter into his arms with a grunt of effort. Peter wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders and sticks to him to make himself a little lighter.

Tony smiles and nods goodbye at Clint before walking around the couch and into the elevator.

Blinking a few times, mostly in shock, Clint turns back to the screen and motion for FRIDAY to shut it off, before following, up to his own room.

 

* * *

 

Later that morning, sometime around eleven am, Peter wanders back into the common room, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

"Good morning, Underoos." Someone-  _Tony-_ says from the kitchen. Peter grumbles back a greeting and adjusts his shirt.

The science pun t-shirt he's wearing clings tightly to his chest, it's almost uncomfortable. Probably because of all the working out he's been doing the past few weeks. He sniffles and sits down on the love-seat, only just now taking in his surroundings.

Clint is sitting with his legs up on the lounge, casting careful, testing glances at the Spider-Boy every few moments.

"What's up with Mr. Barton?" Peter asks softly once Tony sits down next to him.

Stark looks extremely amused and he takes a sip of coffee, handing Peter a juice box. "Don't you remember Pete?" Tony asks and Peter stabs the straw through the little foil bit before taking a sip, shaking his head. "You lost it at him and started yelling when he criticised Star Wars." Tony informs the youngest- who promptly spits out his juice and looks very alarmed.

"I  _what?_ " He squeaks, looking over at the bird-themed hero. Clint quickly avoids eye contact and Peter grabs his hair. "Oh my god- Mr. Barton I'm  _so_ sorry-"

Clint finally looks over at him, and relaxes. "Ah- it's fine kid. I shouldn't have said it sucked." He shrugs. Peter's hand twitches at the comment (that he doesn't even remember) and he smiles.

"No no- it was my fault, I was tired and- I-I don't even remember it happening so-" Peter stutters and Tony ruffles his hair.

"Hey, quiet down, shows back on." Tony hushes and brings his legs up onto the couch, sipping his coffee as "The Great British Bake Off" comes back online.

Shooting each other a look, Peter and Clint settle down once again and continue watching the television.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
